Eragons new adventure
by johnreese31
Summary: this story picks up five months after inheritance ends eragon does something unexpected and arya makes a decision that changes both of their lives forever Disclaimer: i don't own eragon or the inheritance cycle charterers just my story.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon's new adventure

It has been five months since eragon and saphira left alagaesia. He and the elves found a location for the new home of the riders quickly. The location was well suited a plateau on the plains that had a large stand of trees on top of it with plenty of game for the dragons to eat. Eragon and the elves immediately went to work building a hall on top. This took him about two months to complete during this time he was feeling horrible about leaving the love of his life behind but he told himself that it was necessary for the good of the riders but it still stung when he saw the elven mates being intimate. He longed to see Arya but he knew he couldn't leave when he contacted her through the scrying mirror it made him miss her even more.

Eragons point of view:

How are you my love? He wanted to ask more but seeing Arya made him long to return home. She said that she was doing well and things were settling down well. The elves were in the process of grieving for the dead who were lost in the war but things were already looking up there were thirty announcements of a baby being conceived in Elesmera alone. This made eragon happy and think that the elves were finally coming out of their shells and becoming more open. He enquired as to how her dragon was doing and she said well but he was missing saphira a lot and she also admitted that she missed him very much. Not long after that a tear ran down her cheek and she said that she must go. This hurt eragon before she ended her spell Eragon said "Arya I love you." Tears welled in his eyes as he let the spell fade he turned away and left the ship to go for a walk in the grasslands before dark.

Arya's point of view:

Eragon said he loved me before I left she was thinking as she ran up the stairs to his old tree house where she had been living at his request instead of her family's estate and where he had sent a present to that day without telling her. As she walks into the main room she says hello to Firnen who had gotten home much earlier than she had with a small sharp toothed grin he said "Eragon has sent you a present it is in the fire place." This shocked Arya a little but she said thank you and went to the fire place. There was a package that was fairly small and wrapped in cloth and what looked like silver thread with a note it said Arya I know elves don't practice marriage but I hope you would wear this for me. She was trembling slightly as she untied the tread and unwraps the cloth to revile a hand craved box with a white gold ring with a large sapphire as the center stone with smaller diamonds around it and a necklace to match that looked to be of dwarvish make. The ring was engraved it read "Eragon and Arya forever". She smiled and slid the ring onto her ring finger and it fit perfectly. She walked back into the main room to show her dragon but he was already aware of it eragon had told him of his plan before he had left but asked him to keep it secret. She wasn't mad she was actually very happy about this and went into the washroom to contact Eragon again. When the water cleared and she saw eragon he was sitting at a table in his room eating an apple looking at the mirror apparently waiting for her to contact him again he smiled very broadly as he saw her and said "Arya will you be mine forever?" she was completely smitten by the gesture and said "yes I will be." He smiled and said he loved her and she couldn't help but think that her place wasn't were she was at the moment. They continued to talk for a long time before she said "I must go my love." This made Eragon frown but he assumed that she was tired and needed sleep so he bid her farewell and let the spell fade. Arya needed time to think about what she was about to do so she bathed and got dressed in a royal gown and sent for her council to meet her in the dining room of Eragon's tree house it was about an hour later that they had assembled and Arya had greeted them all and told them to take their seats she was looking around when one asked "what is the meaning of this meeting your highness?" in a very pleasant tone. She hated to do what she was about to but she said "I am passing the torch to another it is time for myself to travel to be with the other riders which there are now five of." "I will be taking the dwarven and urgal riders to live with Eragon and his brother Murtagh and I will be staying for I am in love with eragon and I have a duty to the riders." The council said they had accepted this already and thought that lord Dathedr should be the one to become king when she left. She was relieved that they had said this for she was going to say the same thing. They concluded their business and left while she readied her things to leave this took days and lots of good byes before the young riders and she was really upset to leave but happy to see the love of her life again as the farewell feast is being prepared she contacts him to tell him that the young riders were going to leave in the morning she made no mention that she would be accompanying them. She cut the conversation short by saying I love you so much but there is still much to do I will speak to you soon. Arya must now break the news to the human's new queen that she is leaving to be with Eragon. Nasuada was sadden that she was leaving but happy that Eragon will be happier with her with Arya there with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter this one will have a sexual scene in it only recommended for 18+.

Chapter 2

Eragons point of view: This is strange Arya hasn't contacted me in over a week this was running through Eragons head as he was practicing his swordsmanship with one of the elves that had accompanied him into the vast unknown plains that they were now in. Saphira has been away for a few hours on a hunting trip but was on her way back after making her kills and bathing. When she is on her way back she starts to smell something that resembles a dragon on the wind this excites her for a moment but she remembers that a few of the young wild dragons also were out hunting at the time. As she starts to near camp Eragon contacts her to ask how her trip was and if she would come meet him near the fields so they can fly tighter.

Aryas point of view: This trip has been going very smoothly she said to herself as she was braiding her hair with blue roses in preparation for making contact with eragon and the elves that were with they were nearing a bend in the river she catches a brief look at the ship that eragon had sailed away on.

Eragons point of view: As I climb onto Saphira I feel a vast mind reach out and brush mine. I know that this is her! He is ecstatic as he shoves his legs into the loops of the saddle and tightens them only half way before saphira leaps into the sky as fast as she can and races out to meet her. As he gets nearer to her she draws back into herself saying wait till we see each other my love. He sends her an image of a small cove close to her meet me here. Saphira is moving very fast to the cove ready to see her mate. As she lands she is shaking and can't keep herself from roaring as loud as she can and sending a column of fire 50 feet long and hot enough to melt steel into the air. Eragon is just as happy to see Arya though all he does is straightens his tunic fix his hair and start to search for the flowers that he knew grew in the cove for her. He hears the dragons before he sees them as they come into view he sees a bright green dragon whom he recognizes and an orange one with an urgal rider and a steel gray one with a dwarven rider on its back these two are about the same size but firnen is much larger than the two smaller ones. He's nearly as large as saphira now which makes here give a toothy grin and start to shake again. As he lands Eragon almost can't speak as Arya gently starts to undo the straps on her legs. Eragon has never seen anything more beautiful than her at that moment he almost didn't notice that he knew the two new riders. The urgal was named Yarbog whom eragon met after he returned from ellesmera after the battle for Belatona and the dwarven riders name was Thorv who was one of Eragons escorts to ellesmera on his first trip there. He was delighted to see this because he respected and got along with both of them very well. He greeted them and welcomed the young riders into their small order before turning to Arya and welcoming his old friend and lover back to the order. He calls to his brother so he can escort the new riders into the compound and get them situated while eragon and arya and the dragons can catch up. As Murtagh flew up Eragon could feel the tension in his brother and his dragon's minds he could also feel mixed emotions coming from arya about him but when they landed both decided that it was time for an apology for what they had done during the war this made eragon a very happy man for he loved both of them. When Murtagh left eragon turned to arya and embraces her and gives her a very long and passionate kiss. When they come apart he hands her the flowers and gives her a tight hug. Eragon takes her hand and starts to walk back toward the compound as the dragons go of the find the wild hatchlings and get some food for firnen. They watch the leave and just walk to the compound in silence except for small comments that both of them were making. As they neared the gates he says cover your eyes for a minuet arya she smiles and says ok then he pushes the gates open and gently moves her hands away reveling a city that looked almost identical to doru araeba though it was on a smaller scale than the actual place. As they walked to Eragon's new house the dragons were roosting on the roofs of buildings watching the leader of the rider's and his mate before they can get there they are surrounded by elves asking arya questions about how things are doing and how she is acclimatizing to being queen of the elves and when will she be returning to ellesmera. She says that she gave up the crown and wouldn't be returning unless eragon did. This amazed almost all of them because no one thought that she would ever do that even though she loved eragon. He was mortified because she threw her life away for him he felt so bad that he had to leave. As he walked away arya was puzzled but stayed long enough to get rid of the question then she chased eragon down as he was reaching for the knob on his door she walked up and says why did you leave my love? He walks inside and motions for her to follow he closes the door and sound proofs the house then says I left because I've ruined your life arya he looks down and tears start to fall from his eyes. She says eragon I was out of place with the elves and I missed you terribly I had to leave. It takes her well over an hour to calm down and start to see things her way. As he is calming down he starts to think that he needs to really prove to arya that he is happy for her coming to live with him. He has an idea but he doesn't know if she will allow it what he doesn't realize is that she is still in his mind because they had embraced body and mind when they saw each other. As she is getting this information she blocks him from a portion of her mind and is arguing with herself whether or not she is ready to go that far with eragon she hadn't been with a man in over 70 years and didn't know how he would react when he found out she wasn't a virgin. As she is doing this eragon is doing almost the same thing but he is still a virgin he was waiting for arya for he wanted no one else. They came to the realization at the same time that they were ready but didn't know about the other. Eragon was the first one to bring it up by saying arya I want to ask you something incredibly personal is that ok? She says yes of course it is he says when you were with falion did you two ever share a bed she knew he had wanted to ask her this before but couldn't. She answers yes but it was over seventy years ago ill understand if you don't want me. Eragon isn't really surprised because the two used to be in love he says arya my love of course I still want you nothing will change that as he walks over to her and kisses her. She takes the lead as they walk to his room he is smiling and starting to undress himself as they walk he stops at his pants and starts to undress her as they are walking up the stairs they go inside of his room and close the door and the sliding door for saphira then they start to kiss again as eragon is trying to untie the back of her shirt he is so nervous that he can't get it. As arya notices that he's having problems he gets the first knot and the rest go smooth as he pulls it off she turns around to look at him the past years have been good to him she observes mentally. Eragon had matured much since they first met his muscles were very predominate now unlike they used to be she notices the scar from Murtagh's blade on his side one of the few that he had since the dragons had changed him during the blood oath ceremony. Eragon was caught off guard by how beautiful arya really was he looked at her chest which seemed larger than the last time he had seen it but the thought was lost as he started to explore it with his hands he was rewarded by a soft moan from his lover as he did so he gently starts to suck on one of her nipples this nearly sends arya over the edge. She pushes eragon down onto his bed and says it's my turn now as she is pulling his pants down. As she gets to his shorts she notices the large bulge in them so she decides that she will tease him before he gets another shot at her she says lie back and watch me for now. As he does as she says she starts to strip what clothes she has on off seductively he is getting really aroused and she can clearly see that but it's just going to have to wait till she is done when she is she is standing completely naked in front of him he stands up and lays her down in his place he gets on top of her and starts to kiss a line down her body to her vagina when he gets there he hesitates for a second before he looks up at her and she nods for him to continue. He takes a shallow breath then licks in between the wet folds making arya shutter then from there out she gently coaches him on what he's doing with his tongue then he slips a finger into her pussy and starts to gently pumps it in and out then he pulls it out and tastes her juices before sticking it back in and starts to use his tongue to please her this sends her over the ledge and she gently cums on him. When she calms down from her orgasm she flips them over and pulls his shorts off he moans as she gently wraps her hand around his shaft which she is astonished to find out is quite large eight and a half inches where as her last lover was only six. He is lost in bliss while she is rubbing his cock when she gently licks the tip he moans and almost cums on her face he is able to calm down though then she takes the head into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down as he is moaning he says arya I'm going to cum at this point she takes all of him into her mouth at once and she sucks one last time harder than before and he shoots his load down her throat as she backs off she swallows his sweet cum and says eragon I never knew you were this large. He blushes as they flip over again and he starts to place the head of his cock on her wet entrance he looks at her and she says I love you eragon I need it inside of me. He blushes even more but does what she says and nearly cums again as her tight warm walls close down onto his cock. They both moan and he starts to move again as she loosens up a little as he pushes in as far as he can arya nearly cums from the feeling of being so full then he starts to thrust in and out in a gentle rhythm. Arya moans and says faster so he speeds up she starts to scream harder please eragon harder so he thrusts harder. As he is he says I'm going to cum she looks him dead in the eye and gasps if you stop before both of us do I will kill you. He nods and keeps going as long as he can before shooting a large load into her. This makes arya cum her pussy grips Eragon's cock and it gently squeezes all of the cum it can out of him when she loosens up he gently pulls out of her and lays down next to her and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

I hope you enjoy this scene review if you think I should change anything in the next one I will try to post two chapters a week for a while the next two chapters will be short ones and the one after that will have a flashback with a little Murtagh/Nasuada action again I saw review plz thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sorry this chapter is late I've been busy with family stuff

Eragons point of view: as I wake up I notice in not alone I open my eyes and am shocked to see arya laying in my bed naked with me I didn't think that yesterday actually happened. As he is thinking to himself he becomes aware that saphira and firnen are down stairs and he had shut her out of his mind before sleeping with arya last night he opens his mind to her and she says it's about time I knew you wanted alone time but when I came home and the door to the bedroom was closed I thought you and arya had been fighting. You could say that he thinks and she immediately understands what he has been doing all-night. As this is going on arya is stirring from her sleep as she does she smiles and rubs her head against my chest. So I start to run my fingers through her hair. As she looks up at me I smile. I get up much to her displeasure I open the door for saphira and go to the pantry for some food. I walk back up the stairs with fruit on a large tray the sight I beheld when I step into my room was beautiful saphira was sitting on the edge of the balcony and arya was standing next to her in her underwear her indigo tattoo showing while she watched the sun rise I smile and rub my own large tattoo that Murtagh gave me weeks before arya arrived. She hears the door open and slowly turns around and sees me rubbing a discolored patch of skin she walks over concerned and gives me a critical look when she sees my tattoo but then she smiles and hugs me around the neck she says how did you get the ink for the tattoo when I say the elves gave it to me and Murtagh she starts to cast spells to identify the ingredients of the ink I look at her and wait for her to be done I had already don't this but I thought she wouldn't want me to interrupt her so I just watch her and wait to finish. I finally get out of her embrace and examination as I pick her up and gently set her on the bed with the fruit as I go to the washroom to make up a bath for us. When I reenter the room she had eaten half of the fruit and was looking at me expectantly so I go over and eat some of the fruit and pick her up so we can bathe and get ready for a long day of questions.

Plz review I want to know how I'm doing so far and if I need to change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This story is for my inspiration Bryanna u mean the world to me.

As arya is getting ready for her day she feels slightly nauseous she pushes the feeling away thinking it's just the change in elevation which is quite large in fact. As eragon comes into the washroom with his tunic on arya notices he is tense she walks over to him and asks what is wrong he says everyone is outside waiting for us they have questions for both of us he starts to fix his hair in the mirror when he notices that she is shaking slightly so he goes over to her and hugs her gently are you ok he asks she smiles and says yet just having stomach issues he rubs her stomach gently and opens the cabinet by the wash basin and gives her a little dried ginger and said this should help he's thinking but as he opens the bottle that it's in arya runs over to the window opens it and pukes up her breakfast all over the courtyard below. Eragon is mortified he quickly drops the bottle and runs over to hold Aryas hair back as he does she finishes and turns around and starts to cry against his chest as he wraps his strong arms around her she thinks I belong here she comes back to her present thoughts and says I don't know he looks at her concerned as he picks her up and carries her back to his room and lays her down onto the bed and starts to examine her with magic but he can't find anything wrong he says wait here and he leaves the room and quickly returns with the elven healer that came with him to help raise the dragons before they came into the room eragon had her swear to secrecy using the ancient language. The healer then hurries into the room and starts her own examination of arya. During the two examinations eragon is right next to her on the bed holding her hand wanting to k now what is wrong as well as the healer finishes she says to both of them arya you are completely healthy I don't see any reason why you threw up other than the change in elevation or morning sickness but that couldn't be it because you two have never been intimate before as she says this both of them start to blush profusely and neither can meet her gaze as this is happing the healer says I see that that is wrong when was the first time eragon gets the courage u to say last night. The healer says did a specific smell set this off or did it just happen arya answers this time it was powdered ginger that set it off eragon was trying to give me some to settle my stomach but the smell was too much for me to handle and I wound up spewing my guts all over the courtyard she buries her face in Eragons chest again and starts to sob the healer says she will be fine it was probably just her body getting used to being intimate with someone again she will have horrible mood swings for a while just go along with it and comfort her as much as you can while its going on. If it persists for more than a month than we will check for a baby its just too early to tell what's wrong right now.

I hope you're enjoying the story let me k now in the reviews and by following my story the next chapters will be coming soon maybe tomorrow the next chapter will be a flash back from Murtagh's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

This chapter came to me today while I was talking to a friend let me know what you think.

Murtagh's point of view: my brother has made me feel so welcome since I showed up giving me a place right next to his and allowing to help raise the young dragons but I miss my days on my own me and thorn really became a whole lot closer now he has very little time for me since the young dragons had hatched he has been on watch or is chasing the female out of the group around like a stray puppy. As he's thinking this eragon touches his mind and asks him to come over to have a conversation about something really important. As eragon moves away he is incredibly concerned that the cat is out of the bag about him and Nasuada being intimate as much as they were before he left to live with eragon. As Murtagh walks into the house he becomes aware of ferine watching him like a hawk he walks over and scratches saphira on the jaw and nods at ferine before walking upstairs and into Eragons bedroom which was tore up but he paid it no mind he assumed that this would be the result when saphira told him about last night. Eragon and arya were laying on the bed with their backs pressed against the wall drinking wine when he walked into the room. When he does arya gives him a smile which he didn't expect he says you're in a fine mood this morning I see eragon blushes and says that we are now I asked you to come over here so we can talk about the future of two of the eggs that we want to send back next. Who should you go to do you think? Arya and eragon ask in unison both smile my heart pains me because there so happy it reminds me of my time in the capital with Nasuada.

Flashback: I walk up to the newly rebuilt citadel of the varden it reminds me of things I'd rather not think about but the moment I saw her all that changed all I could think about is the night four months after the war ended and us being intimate for the first time. I walked into the home that she was staying in much like I do now with her guards surrounding me and a dozen blades pressed to my neck. While I'm waiting for her to get dressed I move their blades away from my throat and say I have an appointment forgive me for not informing you I just thought it would be ok to come and see her as I say that she walks out in a short blue dress and says you were right I have been wishing to speak to you. She punctuated the sentence with a smile and a small wink that only I saw she was flirting with me like a champ I thought as I smiled and followed her into her room. When the door was secured and the room was magically sound proofed I turn to her and take her into my arms and feel a little distain as she was still thin from her imprisonment in the hall of the soothsayer at the end of the war. She notices my smile had faded some and says I'm ok my love the weight will return when I have more down time as it is right now I'm busy all day long but things are beginning to calm down and people are starting to heal a lot faster than I expected the economy is booming now that the dwarves urgals and elves are trading with us again and the treasury is growing from my gentle taxes. I smile and say you're a very good ruler way better than Galbatorix at his best which wasn't very good to begin with. She smiles and starts to untie the laces of the sleeves of the dress that she is wearing. While she's doing that I kiss her neck and gently nibble on her ear lobes ad I do this I get a small moan from her the sound excites Murtagh he smiles and starts on the laces on the back of her dress before he unties the knot there's a knock on the door so I remove the spell that sound proofs the room and Nasuada quite loudly asks who is disturbing her meeting when eragon answers I start to panic slightly because he doesn't know that we are seeing each other I quickly glance around the room and see the balcony and whisper I'll wait outside for him to leave as I kiss her once more gently on the lips. As I gently close the door I hear him walk into the room and say my lady you shouldn't worry about the attacks on your soldiers near Belatona anymore I went and released the attackers from galbatorix's hold. Then gently he says are you ok my lady you seem flustered and the genius woman that I love says yes I was just worried for you and saphiras safety but since you're here I have no more need to worry now if you don't mind I'm on my way to bed I was in the process of freeing myself from this dress when you showed up he quickly apologizes and says his good byes as he leaves and the magical barrier is restored I come back in and say that was skill full my love. I return to the laces on her back and gently untie the first few then I pull the mail backed shirt I'm wearing off I hate wearing armor all the time I say dryly while I'm kissing her she smiles and says so do I continue to untie the garment and push it off her shoulders and am surprised that its heavy but when I look on the inside there is a spider web of ebony rings I look at her and say who gave you this? She looks at it and says that it was a gift from orik for my bravery during the war the ebony is enchanted so it won't fail short of a dragon trying to bite me in half. He smiles and puts the garment on a chair that's empty. As he turns around Nasuada drops her undergarments. I gasp as I look at her completely naked because despite all the weight she has lost she still has a stunning hourglass figure. She looks at him and says you may not stare at your queen rider. She is joking and in a fine mood I think as I pull the thin undershirt off of my chest she smiles and says your scars are fading and your muscle tone is returning what have you been doing I explain that I have been in my castle that once belonged to my father. She looks at me critically and says what are you doing there I say I have been working to rebuild the place and tend my mother's garden and read my father's library there is a lot of information stored there he has scrolls that I think eragon needs to take because they concern the riders secrets and there are also tomes on many different subjects that I haven't even gotten into in my studies so I'm enjoying it a lot but I miss you every day as I gently pick her up and kiss her she smiles and reaches down to unbutton my pants as I kiss her neck and carry he to her four poster bed. As we lay down she pushes me onto my back and pulls my pants down I help her a little but for the most part I let her have her fun for the time being I knew I would get my chance at her in a moment.

Present day: ok I say as I look at them I think that we should send two eggs back again one to the elves and one two our own race so that the numbers stay as equal as possible.

Flashback: I'm on top of Nasuada gently teasing her tight vagina with the head of my penis as she moans and begs for more I smile and start to oblige her when eragon bursts through the door with his sword in hand and says my lady there's a riot forming in the streets as he looks at the bed he quickly looks away and says I will deal with it on my own sorry to interrupt as he backs out of the room Nasuada is very embarrassed but decides that it would be cruel to both of us to stop now so she flips us over and begins to ride me to both of our immense pleasures. We keeps at it for over an hour each controlling the pace at times but the main focus is to pleasure both of us several times which does happen when we finish I get her dressed and start to dress myself when eragon knocks on the door again I pull my pants on and open the door saying come in brother he smiles and says if that's alright with you two I smile and say I think so as he walks in the room he says how did I know this would happen he smiles and says it's not my place to say but I whole heartedly approve because without you Murtagh I never would have saved you and I'm happy to see my brother happy as he pats me on the back he says I calmed the crowd they were mad because there was an attack on the walls but some raiders that come from the south I found out that several actually scaled the walls and were causing problems for the guards and citizens. She says what happened to them eragon says there in the jails as we speak awaiting trial in the morning my lady after he says that he departs and leaves us be for the rest of the night.

Present day: eragon says I agree that's actually what we were thinking the only issue is one of logistics how do we get them there do we send them by magic or by dragon back. I'm partial to the second idea but I can't go and I don't want arya to go either she just arrived he smiles and says I would happily go if you trust me with the location of an elven city and the eggs. Arya looks at me and says I think we can trust you I smile and say thank you as I start to leave eragon says meet us here tomorrow we will give you directions and other things you will need.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Eragons point of view: Murtagh is walking out as I hear a knock at the door. I look over at arya who is still in her underwear and ask do you want to get dressed I don't think were going to get any peace today she smiles and says put on a shirt and send whoever that is away by the time you get back ill have a bath ready for us. I smile and do as she says when I get to the door I'm surprised that it's the two new riders outside wanting to speak about training I had almost forgot about these two I said come back in two hours with your dragons and equipment I would like to inspect them. The dwarf nods while the urgal stands there looking a little mad I say we will train today I just need time to compose myself and get into the right state of mind ok this appeased the urgal and they walk off rather quickly. I close the door and walk to the washroom to see arya sitting in the tub looking out the window with a strange look in her eye.

Aryas point of view: I can still hear eragon talking to the initiates as I walk to the washroom and start a warm bath for me and him I open the window before sliding into the tub I'm admiring the view when I see the dragons fly out of a stand of trees a few miles off and start back they must be done mating I think to myself as I feel Eragons arms wrap around me and a kiss on the back of the neck. When we are finished getting clean eragon fusses over me making sure I have everything I need and if I want some new robes and other such things I smile and say enough my love I can take care of myself now let's get you dressed he smiles and puts on robes of deep blue and green as well as his sword belt I look at him and say should I come with you he says no not today you need time to rest and get settled in stay and change the house around. If you're interested I have a book I'm taking a crack at writing about our adventures from begging to the day I left for this place id love for you to read it it has much of my personal thoughts and opinions in it I'm not that far but I could use an editor it's in my desk he says before kissing me and walking out. I smile and start to look around this place is put together for only one person isn't it and start to move things around in a way that will make it easier for both of us I start to unpack my things from the saddle bags there is plenty of room for me it's almost as if he built this place for the day I would move in I'm thinking as I'm hanging up the clothes. It takes me the rest of the morning to get situated then at noon eragon and the new riders come in for lunch I laugh when the urgal exclaims what no meat I have always eaten it I can't stop now he looks at me and says what it's the truth I look at him and say the rules aren't concrete if you want to eat meat then do so but not as much as you used to eragon who is cooking says that's right I still do partake but not much you will understand it in a while he sits down and says ok can both of you read in the language of humans the dwarf says yes I can but I'm not very good at it the urgal says I'm still learning but yes I can read a little the dragons land and come inside as eragon is plucking scrolls off the wall and setting them into two piles these are for each of you I want you to read them tonight if you don't finish that's alright but try to reading is an enjoyable exercise for the mind as well as a great teacher they nod and start to look through the scrolls and the urgal says why are there scrolls on dwarves in my pile eragon. Eragon turns around and says first you will address me as master in this tongue and ethibril in the elven tongue for that's what I am to you and you will extend the same curtesy to saphira as well and second its to teach you about other cultures we will be dealing with them a lot this means you need to understand them. Eragon cant help but smirk and laugh in his mind at how fast he said that just like oromis when he first made that mistake.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting school and work have been crazy but hang in there I have a lot of ideas that im going to be posting when school lets out and maybe a few new stories if you are interested in helping me out comment and feel free to message me about this story tell me what you think and do the poll so I know in what order to post my new chapters and as always thank you for the support and likes and favs keep it up


End file.
